KAMN
KAMN-FM (92.1 FM, "Big 92") is an Oldies formatted radio station serving the Rochester, Minnesota area. It is licensed to Austin, Minnesota and the transmitter is located in Brownsdale. The station is 77,000 watts. History KAMN signed on the air on February 28th 2011 at 8am as Top-40 "Hot 92.1" with the first song being Firework by Katy Perry. On November 1st, 2013 at Midnight after playing Wake Me Up! by Avicii, KAMN began stunting with Christmas music as "Christmas 92.1". It was announced that there was to be a new format after the holidays. On December 26th, 2013 at Midnight after playing Santa Claus is Coming to Town by Bruce Springsteen, KAMN became Country "92.1 The Wolf" with the first song being Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. On October 25th, 2016 at Noon, "The Wolf" branding was dropped and the station just kept the branding "92.1" and also kept the Country format. This speculated that a format change was coming. On November 14th, 2016 at 6am, the station changed their branding to "Big 92.1" and started playing Christmas music again with the first song being White Christmas by Bing Crosby. On Christmas night at 6pm after playing All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey, the started changed their format to Oldies and their slogan was "Big Hits from the 50s, 60s, and 70s". The first song played was Yellow Submarine by The Beatles. On November 24th 2017 at Midnight, Big 92.1 started playing Christmas music again for the season. The last song before the Christmas Music was Piano Man by Billy Joel and the first Christmas song was The Christmas Shoes by Newsong. On December 26th, 2017 at Midnight, after playing Hallelujah by Pentatonix. Big 92.1 returned to Oldies with the first song being Mr. Lonely by Bobby Vinton. They also tweaked their format to include occasional songs from the early 80s to their playlist. On November 1st, 2018 at Midnight, after playing Tequila by The Champs. Big 92.1 started playing Christmas Music with the first song being Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande. 24 hours later after playing Last Christmas by Wham! The station changed their format to Soft AC and their branding as "Easy 92.1". The first song was Take it Easy by Eagles. They did not play any more Christmas Music that year. On May 5th, 2019 at Midnight, after playing Thinking Out Load by Ed Sheeran, The station started to play Baby Shark on a loop without airchecks between songs (Except for the top-of-the-hour I.D.) Exactly one week later, The station went back to the Oldies branding but with the name "Big 92" dropping the ".1". The first song played was Hey Jude by The Beatles. On November 8th 2019 at 5pm, after playing Africa by Toto, The station started to play Christmas Music again. The first song being All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey. The station continued the christmas music this year until 11pm on New Years Eve when the ball dropped in New York. The last Christmas song was Last Christmas by Wham! and the first Oldies song after the Christmas music was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Their current slogan is "Big Hits from the 50s, 60s, 70s". They do occasionally play songs from the early 80s though. Schedule Monday-Friday: * Big 92 Music Midnight-6am * Lucy White and Bob Haley 6am-10am * Jill Sweet 10am-3pm * George Redford 3pm-8pm * Isaac Love 8pm-Midnight Saturday and Sunday: * Big 92 Music Midnight-Midnight Category:92.1 FM Category:Rochester, Minnesota Category:Minnesota Category:Oldies radio stations